An operating system of an electronic device typically allows a user to open many applications at the same time. However, if the screen of the electronic device is too small and/or if too many applications are open at the same time, the screen of the electronic device may not be able to display all the applications. Furthermore, the operating system may not necessarily organize the different applications in an intuitive manner, thereby rendering it difficult for the user to keep track of and/or select a particular application to use.